Importance of sleep is being recognized. It is known that chronic lack of sleep causes a physical influence such as a decrease in physical strength and a decrease in immune strength, and is likely to cause a metal influence such as depression.
Although people understand the importance of sleep, people cannot secure a sufficient sleep time or have quality sleep due to various situations.